The Untitled Blaine Bang Fic
by BrittanyChayanne
Summary: A GKM prompt for all the guys going crazy over cockslut!blaine
1. Chapter 1

Puck leaned back on his bed, skimming through the thumbnails of a porn site. Very few things caught his eye. Cougars were boring, "school girl" was played out, and everything else had shitty actors who had no idea what they were doing.

Something finally sparked his interest when he saw a boy, barely eighteen, his face smeared with jizz so you could hardly tell when he looked like.

He clicked the link, entitled 'Preppy Boy Gets Gangbanged', ignoring the pop up of "join now and watch the full movie!" God bless whoever came up with free samples. He wasn't entirely sure what he expected, but he sure as hell didn't see this coming.

A boy was tied to a bed and blindfolded with, what looked like, blue and red neckties, already hard and whimpering softly. The camera shifted a little, apparently a handheld, as it went closer to the boy's face.

"Aw, poor baby." someone cooed. The camera spun around to see a platinum blonde, a brunette, an Asian with a gavel in his hand, and a black teen with bright white teeth. They were all stark naked. The one with the gavel tossed it to the side and moved forward to hover over the bound person. "Please." The boy whimpered, hips thrusting into thin air. "Please, fuck me." The Asian boy chuckled darkly.

The scene changed to the boy on his knees, his hands turned and tied on either bedpost so he was forced to stretch out along the bed. The Asian (Puck couldn't think of a better word to describe him) was gripping his hips and pounding into his ass. On the other end of the bed the blonde was feeding his cock into the boy's mouth, fucking his face brutally. This continued for a good few minutes before the blonde pulled out, fisting himself rapidly until he came on the boy's face. His eyes fluttered closed and his mouth opened eagerly as the cool fluid hit his skin. He heard someone chuckle before the camera moved again, going around to show the boy's face.

"Open up baby" said the voice behind the camera.

Puck's brain shut down.

Because there, face dripping with cum and proudly opening his mouth to show off what he had managed to catch, was Blaine _fucking_ Anderson. He didn't think before sending the link to the guys, with a simple message of 'what the fuck?' before going back to the video. After another twenty minutes of Blaine literally begging to be fucked, Puck had come to a decision.

He wanted to fuck Blaine.

"Hummel!" Puck yelled, entering the boy's locker room.

"Wasn't it you that told me talking to guys in the shower was creepy Noah?" Kurt asked teasingly, not looking over as he leaned back to rinse the shampoo out of his hair.

"Not important. Did you know that your boyfriend is a total slut?"

Kurt glanced at him and quirked an eyebrow as he noticed the other glee club males behind him. "What do you mean by slut?"

"I mean he makes me look like a nun." Puck said with a snort. "Seriously" he insisted when Kurt rolled his eyes.

"If you must know, though I don't know why it matters to any of you, yes, I realize that Blaine is a total cock slut. What of it?"

"We want to fuck him." Artie said blatantly. Kurt gave him a perfected 'bitch please' look as he shut off the shower and grabbed his towel. "No really! Think about it. If the video puck showed us is anything to go off, he's a horny bastard, and knowing you, he's probably not getting any..." He cut himself off as Kurt leaned toward him, resting his hands on the arms of his chair.

"Let's make something perfectly clear Abrams. Blaine is being _more_ than satisfied by me. And as much as he may act like one, he's not a whore. You can't just walk up and expect him to spread his legs." With that, he returned to drying himself off and pulling his clothes on.

"Come on man, we'll do anything!" Sam pleaded.

"I highly doubt any of you have anything of value to give me." Kurt snorted softly.

"I'll give you the house to yourself when Mom and Burt go on their honeymoon." Finn offered instantly.

"And I won't show your dad that video." Puck said with a smirk.

"Exactly which video did you see?" Kurt asked curiously.

Puck told him the name of the video he'd found, grinning. "Oh yeah, that was fun." Kurt said wistfully, before sighing. "Fine. Finn, Puck, you're in."

"Why them?" Sam asked indignantly.

"Because they have something to offer." Kurt said with a smirk before walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Kurt!" Sam called a few days later, running up to the countertenor with Mike and Matt following him.

"Yes?" Kurt asked boredly, not bothering to look at them as he put his books neatly in his locker.

"We pooled all our money together - here." Mike said, thrusting two pieces of paper at him.

"Concert tickets? Whoa those are good seats..."

"And we know Blaine loves Katy Perry." Matt added. "So?" the question was left hanging in the air for a few moments before Kurt nodded, acting as though he couldn't care less.

"Alright, you're good." He conceded.

He hadn't even turned all the way around when he nearly bumped into Artie, who was looking up at him hopefully. "What is it Artie?" Kurt said knowingly.

"I was wondering if I could offer you my AV expertise in exchange for sleeping with Blaine. If the links Puck sent us are any proof, the two of you clearly have a voyeuristic streak and aren't that good with recording equipment." Kurt stared at him thoughtfully for a second before shrugging.

"Okay." He agreed. Artie did a weird little fist pump before rolling away. Kurt smiled to himself as he drove home.

Kurt could see Blaine's face light up as he stepped into his bedroom, taking in the storage tub sitting in the corner and Kurt leaning against the wall with a devious smirk on his face.

"Hey baby." Kurt murmured, coming closer and wrapping his arms around his neck. Blaine nuzzled into his neck and smiled softly.

"Hi." One of Kurt's arms disappeared from his neck for a moment before coming back.

"I've got a surprise for you." Kurt informed. Blaine looked up at him curiously, a smile on his face. Kurt nodded behind them and dropped his arms to rest loosely around Blaine's waist as he turned. Blaine's jaw dropped.

When his boyfriend invited him over for the night, he wasn't expecting much, considering his parents were probably home. His hopes had been raised a little when he didn't see Burt's truck in the driveway, but he certainly hadn't anticipated this. With matching grins of expectation, Puck, Mike, Matt, Artie, Finn, and Sam were crowded into the room. Blaine didn't know where they'd come from, but he sure as hell recognized the look of longing and want in their eyes.

Blaine was almost certain that he was drooling. He looked back at Kurt a little nervously and shivered when he winked. Kurt stepped away and grinned at their friends. "Have fun." he said with a chuckle.

Blaine could tell, just from the way they descended on him, that this was going to be something to remember.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"At least wait for me to set the camera up you greedy bastards!"

"Fuck you, I'm not waiting for shit."

"Too bad, cuz I got dibs on his mouth."

Blaine seemed bewildered as everyone started arguing and shoving each other away to get to him. He flinched a little when Kurt whistled sharply.

"Artie, get set up." Kurt said, before wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist again. He wasn't sure if his boyfriend was shivering out of excitement or fear, but he wasn't about to take chances. "You ok babe?" he asked. Blaine nodded almost violently, still staring at the boys in front of them. Kurt chuckled. He should have known Blaine wouldn't freak out about this. "Who do you want?" he asked, deciding to give Blaine the choice instead of listen to the others bicker.

"All of them." Blaine whimpered. Kurt laughed loudly.

"Of course you do. I mean who do you want first?"

Kurt watched as Blaine's eyes flicked across all the people in the room, looking them up and down a few times before he said "Artie. I- I wanna ride him." He whimpered a little as Kurt reached down to palm him through his slacks.

"Good boy." Kurt praised. "Why don't you show our guests your toys while he finishes with the camera?" Blaine nodded eagerly, moving toward the box in the corner, when Kurt slapped his rear unexpectedly. "You know the rules." He reminded. Blaine blushed a little at having forgotten, but stripped down obediently and got onto all fours. He crawled over to the container before shoving it into the middle of the room, his hands braced on it while he shuffled on his knees. He popped the lid off the innocent looking tub and tossed it to the side, leaning in to fish out the lube and a box of condoms.

"Stretch yourself out Blaine." He heard Kurt say. He was sitting at his desk, flipping through a magazine as if he didn't even notice what was happening, or rather, about to happen. Blaine shivered and squirted some lube on his fingers, pushing two in on the first go, savoring the familiar stretch and the dull burn. He began scissoring quickly, bucking back against his fingers as he managed to rub against his prostate.

Blaine jumped a little and whined in disappointment when a cold, hard, cock ring clicked into place around him. He looked up pitifully to see Puck smirking with satisfaction. He nodded to the side and Blaine glanced over, grinning when he saw that Artie had finished with his little gadget things. He crawled over to him eagerly, tugging down his pants just enough before clambering into his lap and positioning himself over his hard cock.

"Wait!" Blaine whined at the interruption in annoyance and glared lightly at Sam. "Kurt said we have to use condoms." He explained with a chuckle. He tossed one to Artie, who slid it on easily. Blaine slid down quickly, almost before Artie had gotten his hands away. He gasped at the intrusion, hiding his face in the bespectacled boy's neck.

"Oh fuck" Blaine swore quietly. Artie wasn't quite as long as Kurt, but he was a bit wider. He felt Artie's hands rest on his waist, pulling at him until he complied and lifted himself almost off, before sliding back down. He whimpered and raised up again without being told, picking up the pace a little as he rode the boy. He let his head fall back as soft little 'ah, ah, ah's escaped him. With a needy groan, he grabbed someone by the belt loops, tugging them over and fumbling with the belt keeping him away from the juicy cock he knew he would find.

"Relax dude." he heard someone, Finn, that was who he'd grabbed, chuckle. He watched eagerly as Finn reached down to undo his belt and zipper. "Hey Kurt, do we need condoms for blowjobs?"

"Nope. Cum anywhere you want, but the ass is mine." Kurt said casually.

Blaine dove toward Finn as soon as the words were out of Kurt's mouth, wrapping his fingers around the base and sucking eagerly. He took a quick breath before sliding down his length as far as he could, moaning as the head hit the back of his throat.

"Aw, fuck, you guys gotta try this." He heard Finn grunt. He sucked harder for a moment, and let out a muffled yelp of surprise when the tall boy exploded in his mouth. He swallowed out of reflex and moaned at the taste as Finn pulled out of his mouth. He heard Artie grunting beneath him as well, before he went lax. Blaine smiled smugly and scrambled off of him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He felt hands on his hips almost before he had touched the ground, lifting him up effortlessly and dropping him on Kurt's bed. He stretched out luxuriously as fingers dipped into his ass briefly. He sighed in pleasure as someone sank into him again, wasting no time before pounding out a fast pace.

"Oh yeah, fuck me hard, make me your bitch, ung, so good." Blaine rambled as the cock shifted to hit his prostate, thrusting against it at a punishing rhythm. He yelped and jumped a little when a hand landed sharply on his ass. His head dropped against the duvet and he moaned lowly.

"Try the riding crop, he loves that." Kurt chuckled. Blaine was caught between excitement and wanting to yell at Kurt for telling them all the little things that made him fall apart when he couldn't even come. There was a rustling noise before he heard someone cackle almost evilly.

He heard a swish before he felt the sharp sting and he whimpered, caught between a sharp pain and a bone chilling pleasure. "Dude, did you see him jump?" Sam asked excitedly. Blaine whined and gripped the blanket tightly as the crop came down over and over in quick succession against his back, the rough hand of whoever was fucking him matching the pace on his ass. A long thin cock bumped against his face until he looked up to see Mike smirking down at him. Blaine opened his mouth and lunged forward to wrap his lips around it. He hummed at the slightly bitter taste, pressing his tongue against the throbbing vein on the bottom. Fingers tangled in his hair as he began bobbing up and down, his tongue dancing around the length as he continued to whimper from the stinging hits against his skin.

Blaine pulled in his cheeks and sucked hard, moaning in satisfaction when the warm come hit his tongue. He whined in disappointment when the cock pulled out from his ass, and he was abruptly flipped onto his back. He nearly screamed when the crop came down against his stomach, a part of it accidentally grazing his cock. Sam watched him for a moment before landing a hit directly on his shaft. Instantly he turned into a blubbering mess, sobbing and clutching at the blanket.

"Please, _please_ let me cum! I'll be good, I'll do whatever you want, just please!" he cried. The boys around him just laughed. Something smooth slid around the edge of his ass and he looked to see Sam pushing a small egg-shaped vibrator into him, the remote in his other hand.

"Hey Matt, come here." he heard Puck say. He was lifted again and plopped into Matt's lap. He adjusted himself so he could sink down on the jock, clenching around him at the wide stretch. The vibrator was shoved further inside him, bumping his prostate. When Blaine felt something else nudge against his opening, he spun to see that Puck was fingering him beside Matt's cock, stretching him even further as he stroked his own dick lazily.

Blaine curled into Matt's chest, instinctively angling his ass out as two fingers wormed their way in, scissoring carefully. Everything seemed to slow as he was prepped. Instead of the stinging crop, Blaine felt hot mouths and calloused hands running over him, soothing while still pushing him closer to that edge he could never reach. There was a collective intake of breath as the blunt head of Puck's cock lined up with his already filled ass, and began slowly pushing in. Even for all the preparation, Blaine still felt like he was being torn in half. He whimpered and hid his face in Matt's neck as Puck paused, eight hands rubbing along his back and side, coaxing him to relax. Blaine felt himself go limp again as they whispered praises, barely loud enough to be heard.

Finally, Blaine felt Puck's hips meet his overheated skin. Everyone stopped moving, just waiting, watching.

"Please." Blaine finally panted, hardly above a whisper.

"What do you want?" Puck asked, as if he didn't know.

"Fuck me." Blaine managed, barely able to hear himself.

"Pardon me?"

"Fuck me." he said louder.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear that."

"I want you to fuck me!" Blaine screamed, digging his nails into Matt as he nearly sobbed with desire.

"Your wish is our command." Puck chuckled darkly as he slipped out slowly, before bucking back in. Blaine screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Blaine whimpered as the two cocks worked out a rhythm, each nudging the vibrator up against his prostate as they did. He was thrashing and crying in pleasure, begging for someone, anyone, to take off that stupid ring and let him cum.

At some point Finn had left the room, and Artie was focusing on his equipment, so there where only four men surrounding him. He reached out blindly and grasped onto Mike and Sam, tugging them closer. He pumped Mike's half hard cock lazily and leaned over to lick along the head of Sam's, groaning as the shift changed the way Puck and Matt moved inside him.

Everyone froze as Blaine let out a sudden, shrill scream. Even Kurt looked up from his magazine, eyeing him worriedly. Sam grinned over at him and held up the remote to the vibrator that was inside Blaine. Kurt just rolled his eyes and looked away.

Blaine shrieked and moaned as he raised himself shakily on his heels and slammed back down onto the cocks beneath him. Matt and Puck stilled their movements as Blaine began to ride them eagerly, grinding his ass down to get closer to the vibrations. Matt grunted and held Blaine still as he slid out, fisting himself as he came across Blaine's chest. He moved back with a final contented sigh. Mike came next, groaning as he thrust into Blaine's hand.

Blaine yelped as Puck pulled out of him and pushed him onto all fours. He thrust back into him quickly and Blaine whined at the new position. He scrambled for Sam again and held onto his hips as he bobbed his head along the wet cock. He looked up at the blonde and tugged on his hips, coaxing him until he laced his fingers into Blaine's hair and bucked into his mouth.

The vibrations sped up and Blaine screamed around Sam, who grunted as he came into his mouth. Blaine swallowed around him and whimpered when he pulled away. He was so blissed out with pleasure that he barely noticed Puck cursing behind him, pulling out just in time to splatter his come against Blaine's back. The evil little vibrator still buried inside him, Blaine collapsed against the bed, whining and squirming as the others thanked Kurt and left, high fiving each other. He rut against the bed weakly, almost crying with oversensitivity.

"Shh, you're okay." Blaine heard Kurt's soothing voice behind him as the buzzing turned off. Long fingers slid easily into his gaping hole and pulled out the little plastic egg. "Such a good boy." Kurt cooed, pulling him to lay on his back as he hovered over him. Blaine groaned as Kurt pulled off the cock ring and gently wrapped his fingers around him. It only took a few light strokes for Blaine to cry out with his orgasm, his cum joining the mess on his chest.

He was drifting, feeling light as air as he laid there. At some point Kurt got a cloth and cleaned him up, before spooning him and kissing his neck.

"Thank you." Blaine mumbled.

"You're welcome." Kurt chuckled lightly. "Did you have fun?"

Blaine nodded sleepily. "Love you."

"I love you too. Now get some rest."


End file.
